iaam_1404_venicefandomcom-20200214-history
Building Venice
Building Venice is more of a challenge than your normal building sprees. That is, if you want to build on water as well! On this page you'll find an introduction of building Venice on water. How you do it on land, must be known to the alround Anno-players. 'Venetian Attainment' To build a Venetian city you first need the attainment "Fortified Quay Walls", an attainment from Giacomo Garibaldi. The attainment comes in three levels: Level 1 allows to build the Sea Harbour Quay Walls, at the cost of 10 honour points. Level 2 allows to build the Sea Harbour Buildings, at the cost of 20 honour points. Level 3 allows to build the Venetian Warehouse, and cost you signaficantly: 5,000 honour points and having 4,000 noblemen. This means some serious time investment, and honour, before you can start building Venice. The actual building of Venice itself requires extensive resources. For building every Venetian building just once, you need over 350,000 coins and over 19,000 honour points. Not calculating the individual quay wall pieces. And that seriously adds up! Where to build Venice? You can decide to build Venice on an un''inhabited landmass. That thus requires a serious time and resource consuming investment, but will probably give you a Venice of your liking: completely modelled to your desires. Starting from scratch though, and building it bit by bit. You can also decide to use an already inhabited landmass, and use it's available resources. Building Venice this way is a less time and resource consuming investment, but will probably give you a Venice that also has many Occidental and/or Oriental buildings. And ofcourse you need to demolish a lot of those buildings to make room for the Venetian ones. To build on an ''un''inhabited landmass you can send a Venetian Flagship with resources to such landmass and build a Venetian Warehouse. A Venetian Flagship is build at the Special Shipyard of the Occidents. If you don't have such a shipyard, use any other ship. Go to the wanted landmass and build a warehouse. After that, build a Market Building, and demolish the warehouse. Now you can build the Venetian Warehouse from the Building Menu. To build on an already inhabited landmass demolishthe main warehouse, and replace it with an Venetian Warehouse. 'The needy Venetians' The Venetian population begins - as is obvious from ther houses - right away at Patrician class. That means that the landmass you're going to build Venice on, needs to have access, right away, to '''all' the needs and desires Patricians have: food, drink, clothing, property, security, community, faith, education, amusement and recreation. So be sure that, before you build houses, you have all that up and running. The Venetian buildings don't have their own Venetian specific farms, mines and such. You have to make due with the Occidental and Oriental ones. 'The coast setup' After building a Venetian Warehouse, start building some Granaries on both sides to expand the building area. The larger the chosen coastline, the wilder you can go in building Venice on water. After that you should build a Venetian Marketplace close to the coastline. This will make the setup (of housing) easier to do. Build a dirt road around your marketplace, making it readily available for future buildings. Be sure the click the marketplace and see how far the influence radius reaches into the sea. The more it reaches into the sea, the farther you can build your buildings (houses) in the sea. 'The first houses' Now place a few Place Holders in the water, within the influence radius of the marketplace. The place holders act like Venetian houses (on water), but because they are dummies, there are no consequences when you don't fulfill their needs. Soon after you place those placeholders they will tell you if things are wrong. An exclamation mark will appear when they have no connection to the warehouse, and later on lightning marks appear if you don't provide them with desired buildings that give them faith, education and so on. To help you place dirt roads from the marketplace to the dummies, place Quay Wall Stones around the dummies, leaving room for walking space. Leave one space open in the quay walls; this will become the connection (with a bridge) to the marketplace. 'Making a connection' The placeholders (and later on the real houses) are still "in the open". You now need to place dirt roads around the placeholders. This works just as you would do on land. But now you drag the dirt road over the sea floor. The quay wall will help you "find" your way. Make sure you cover all the necessary sides of the placeholders. The dirt roads will be hard to spot on the sea floor, but your Venetian people will actually use them to walk about. When the placeholders have their surrounding dirt roads, one very important thing still needs to be done: connecting them with the main land, and with that, the marketplace. Be sure you make a straight dirt road from the open space in the quay wall to the marketplace. 'What more do they need?' Now you have your houses (dummies) connected with a road to the marketplace on land. Now you need to provide some buildings to give your future people faith, education, amusement, recreation and security. Just quickly use buildings from the Public Buildings 1 tab (Occidental ones) that provide such desires. Be sure they are all in connection with the marketplace, and the "naval cord" running into the placeholders at sea. Later on you can tidy up the mainland, the focus now is to get the water region up and running. If you've done correctly, the placeholders will give you no more exclamation marks and lightning signals. Is so, check the previous steps what you have possibly missed. 'A Bridge to cross' You now need to build a bridge between the mainland and the dirt road surrounding the placeholders; a road you probably can't see. Check to see if the bridge is realy over the dirt road, and not next to it. A bridge may look handy, but your people will really use the dirt road, even if its on the sea floor. You can spot if the bridge is correctly over the dirt road, if you see the familiar green marks appear. You always have to make dirt roads first, you can not place a bridge first and place a dirt road underneath it. 'A Coverup' Your people can no nicely reach the placeholders with a bridge. Now complete it with covering the dirt roads with quay wall stones. Toggle between the available pieces until you find the tiles. When finished it just looks as if it is a solid piece of stone! Also the harbour area needs some coverup. You can use the quay wall stones and/or the quay wall mountain. The last one contains larger pieces of stone floors. With the just mentioned quay wall pieces, but also those of wood and the stairs and bridged you can nicely cover en fill your Venetian harbour. Be sure to close every gap and hole. 'A Cleanup' Now you can demolish the placeholders, and replace them with the actual Venetian Patrician Houses. Mind you, pick the water-versions, the land-versions will not be possible. You can then continue to expand your Venetian realm on the sea. Now that you know (and have experimented) how to build Venice, build the several booths available in the Venetian Buildings tab on water to make the water houses independent from the land buildings. But always check if everything is connected with dirt roads.